Traición tácita, posición multilateral
by Erelbrile
Summary: En la guerra cuando no se debe amar y se pertenece a dos bandos. Cuando se siente y se traiciona. PrUK.


**Contexto Histórico: **Batalla de Inglaterra. Francia se rindió el 22 de junio de 1940 e Inglaterra se convirtió en la única potencia aliada que luchaba contra Alemania durante casi un año (La Unión Soviética no quería enfrentarse a Alemania). Se quiso atacar a Gran Bretaña con la llamada operación "León Marino", pero antes de eso quisieron destruir sus fuerzas aéreas (Lutwaffe [alemán] vs RAF [inglés]) para que las tropas alemanas pudiesen cruzar el canal de la Mancha sin problemas. El 10 de julio iniciaron los combates aéreos. Los bombardeos a Londres, el 24 de agosto. La guerra terminó con el bombardeo a Berlín. Esta batalla es conocida por haber sido la primera en librarse completamente de forma aérea por un tiempo tan prolongado.

**Datos interesantes: **El único territorio que Alemania logró conquistar fueron las pequeñas islas británicas del Canal de la Mancha (Guernsey) y en su primera etapa fue una ocupación pacífica, ya que como la isla dista 150 kilómetros de Gran Bretaña, era considerada indefendible y los habitantes lo sabían.

El Big Ben no dejó de funcionar a pesar de las bombas (puntualidad inglesa).

**Pareja: PrUK. FrUK. PruFra. Insinuaciones germancest.**

**Advertencias: **Lime. No sé que planeaba hacer Alemania si llegaba a conquistar toda Europa, esa es invención mía, tampoco sé si los anglosajones estaban considerados entre las razas puras (leyendo un libro me quedó la duda pues parece que sí), posibles errores históricos.

**Nota:** las **capitales **en esta historias son consideradas como "órganos vitales". Cuando digo que "comienza la batalla de Inglaterra" me refiero a los bombardeos a Londres, aunque la guerra empezó antes. Durante el primer ataque aéreo también hubieron bombardeos a fábricas y caminos británicos, por lo que no está tan alejado de la realidad.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** -_ la isla, los hermanos de la bota y los hermanos continentales, sin olvidarnos del español nombrado y del elegante francés_- **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Traición Tácita, Acuerdo Multilateral<span>**

.

.

.

Ambos rubios tenían los ojos azules, con la diferencia que el de barba los tenía fijos en el vidrio que daba a una habitación, diseñada para ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. El otro, de apariencia unos años menor, miraba hacia una esquina con suma atención, buscando sustraerse de la escena que su prisionero presenciaba.

+'+'+'+'+

-That wine bastard! Tsk.- Inglaterra estaba molesto, molestísimo. Francia había sido invadida por Alemania. Ese imbécil no había sido capaz de detener al germano en su avance y lo había dejado solo, ¡solo! Y Rusia no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo por el momento. Y Estados Unidos… no, ni en el peor de los casos llamaría llorando al estadounidense, ¡él era Gran Bretaña! ¡Una gran potencia! Sin embargo ese barbón inútil le era indispensable, imprescindible. Y no porque le preocupase su estado, por supuesto que no, por él podían arrasar Francia y no movería un dedo en señal de disgusto, pero al inglés no le agradaba que Alemania estuviese a sus espaldas.

Todo, por supuesto, era culpa de Francia y su cobardía, sólo superada por la de los Italia. Obviamente el francés tenía más lengua que agallas y por ello se había rendido, y aún más probable, ¡de seguro ya había desvelado todos los datos referentes a sus fuerzas armadas! Bloody, bloody beard bastard.

Los primeros días se resolvió el método de proceder ahora que Gran Bretaña estaba sola contra el Pacto de Hierro, pero en cuanto pudo, el anglosajón consiguió el permiso para viajar al continente. Fue difícil convencer a sus superiores quienes se mostraban reacios a dejarlo correr peligros, empero al observar que Alemania aún no los atacaba y por el contrario esperaba su rendición –como si él fuese tan poco caballero como el francés y se dejase derrotar tan fácilmente- le permitieron partir al cabo de un par de semanas.

Fue patético, casi una entrega.

El pecho le dolió, su corazón le dolió.

La Batalla de Inglaterra había comenzado.

Unicamente recordaba haber caído entre las filas de soldados alemanes entre los que logró infiltrarse por unos días. Y al despertar, los ojos rojos de Prusia.

-Guten morgen, Arthur.-

+'+'+'+'+

La habitación del francés era pequeña, aunque limpia; y su mal amigo le permitía tener una botella de vino y una muda limpia de ropa todos los días, obtenida del guardarropa que en tiempos de paz Francia usaba. Tendría eso presente cuando le tocase al prusiano ser el prisionero. ¿Tal vez encerrarlo en la misma habitación que a su primo Italia? Para deleite suyo, era el más meridional de los hermanos italianos el que debía acompañarlo y llevarle sus comidas. "Llegado el momento veremos, mon ami."

Cuando lo interrogaron, mucho tiempo después de dar su rendición, no pudo evitar intercalar entre sus respuestas miradas cómplices con el albino e incluso reírse un poco, todo bajo la desaprobadora mirada de Alemania.

En su casa era vigilado, pero tenía acceso libre a todos los cuartos de ésta, al menos hasta que Prusia fue personalmente a buscarlo y a explicarle que, lamentablemente, tendría que encerrarlo en una celda. Francia no consiguió sacarle la razón de aquel cambio, ni explicarle –aunque sin perder la jovial coquetería de su voz- que los grupos aislados que resistían la invasión no tenían relación alguna con él, podía preguntarle a los soldados que lo vigilaban siempre, incluso cuando se bañaba o dormía.

- Ese no te ha vigilado mientras dormías.- El teutón señaló con el mentón al guardia más joven.

- Un poco de entretención, por favor.- Sí, se había divertido con el muchacho, ¿acaso Prusia no lo comprendía?

Luego pudo enterarse que tenía relación con Inglaterra aquel cambio. "Qué habrá hecho ese anglocejón esta vez." Como no le permitían comunicarse con nadie, no sabía que Londres sería bombardeada, pero por el tipo de preguntas que le hacían dedujo fácilmente que Alemania quería derrotar su fuerza aérea, la única que lo superaba.

- ¿Cuántos portaaviones tiene?- Alemania lucía aterrador, pero para el francés, que había vivido más que él y por ende lo conocía desde que naciera –gracias a sus relaciones de amistad con Prusia y al mismo tiempo por las guerras entre ambos amigos- no demostró una amenaza de peso.

- ¿Dónde se localizan? Puedes darnos la última localización que recibiste.- Alemania de algún modo comprendía que poco podía saber el gabacho del estado actual de Inglaterra, por lo que le daba algunas opciones para responder. Pero Francia callaba.

- ¿Qué clase de aeroplanos tiene? Habla.- Nuevamente el tono duro, a pesar que Alemania estaba a punto de llamar, harto, a su hermano.

- ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy?- La voz despreocupada del francés, mirando el techo como si estuviese distraído, fue respondida por un golpe duro, directo y calculado al rostro, dado por un rápido puño italiano. Dado de costado, su rostro volteó bruscamente y pasados los primero segundos el dolor se hizo presente.

Lo había golpeado un italiano malhumorado que había perdido la paciencia antes que el germano.

- ¡Habla! Qué molestia, maldición. ¡Habla Frog!- Alemania se sobresaltó, al igual que el italiano. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir semejante palabra? Era culpa del británico, maldición. La repetía demasiado seguido.

- Sólo existe una persona que me trata de "frog".- El francés se había vuelto más serio, incluso su tono era cauteloso.- Romano, ¿quién te enseñó a hablar así?- Alemania se dio con la palma en la frente.

- ¿Habrá sido cierto delicioso británico, rubio, de ojos verdes y con cejas pronunciadas?-

Al italiano le dio un tic en la ceja, molesto pero sin que nadie le sacase su error en cara. Tampoco dejaría que lo hicieran. Alemania bajó la vista hasta la mesa. Prusia, por su parte, llevó sus manos a su espalda y se acercó a su amigo por detrás, hasta poder agacharse y susurrarle al oído.

- ¿El mismo que duerme en mi cuarto, Francia?-

+'+'+'+'+

- Bebe, debes estar sediento.- El prusiano extendió al inglés un vaso con licor, el que el rubio recibió con desconfianza. Sus manos estaban esposadas y la cadena que unía ambas esposas tenía apenas tres eslabones que le permitían un movimiento muy escaso de sus extremidades, por lo que sujetó el vaso con ambas manos. Miró al germano con la misma expresiva mirada de desconfianza con que antes tomara el vaso y, tras olisquearlo un poco, se llevó el borde del vidrio a los labios. Era cerveza. Cerveza alemana, si su paladar no lo engañaba.

Se había incorporado y miraba a su alrededor con disimulo. Se trataba, a su vista, de una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, con un panel negro en la misma pared que cerca de una de sus esquinas tenía la única puerta que comunicaba la pieza con el resto de la edificación. Seguramente, razonó Inglaterra, fuese un sustituto de las ventanas como sistema de ventilación. Un único catre, sobre el que estaba sentado, y una repisa con varios libros escritos en alemán que ojearía una vez que el albino se retirase eran el único mobiliario y las que prometían ser sus dos únicas entretenciones; leer y dormir.

Sin embargo, el suelo de madera estaba constituido por mosaicos sencillos y la pantalla de la ampolleta era de vidrio, sobre el que un grabado le revelaba su ubicación; únicamente a Francia se le ocurriría adornar con la flor de Liz la prisión destinada a sus enemigos.

+'+'+'+'+

-Ja, en mi habitación.- Prusia se permitió sonreír, a pesar que el francés no podía verlo. –Ha estado allí por unas cuantas noches. –Francia, tras el estupor del inicio se volteó hacia el prusiano, aún con la espalda continuamente apoyada al respaldo de la silla; todavía era un prisionero y lo recordaba. Tenía las manos esposadas al frente con el mismo modelo de esposas que tenía Inglaterra. Mantenía la calma en éstas, pero sus ojos; un azul caudaloso, violento.

El teutónico continuó tranquilamente.- Parece… que te buscaba. Pero obviamente mi maravillosa persona lo atrae más ahora que tú estás ocupado.- Saboreó un momento lo que diría.- ¿Quieres verlo?-

+'+'+'+'+

Romano entró con una bandeja; la comida para Inglaterra. No sonrió; originalmente su hermano, quien cocinara el almuerzo, tenía la obligación de entregar la bandeja desgraciada, empero había escapado detrás del bastardo patatas. Además –aunque lo ocultase tras su ceño fruncido- temía a Gran Bretaña y no disfrutaba de estar en la misma habitación que el inglés con la única compañía del prusiano. Se retiró en cuanto pudo, dejando la sobria bandeja al lado del británico.

Pero si bien Inglaterra no tuvo dificultades para sostener el vaso de cerveza –y ahora notaba que la botella que contenía el resto del licor estaba junto a los pies del albino- manteniendo una mano junto a la otra, ¿cómo haría para comer? Ni siquiera los dedos largos del francés habrían sido capaces de tal peripecia en su situación. Intentó en vano llevarse con el tenedor los trozos que conseguía arrancar a la lasaña hacia su boca y morderlos sin que se cayesen, empero se deshacían en partes además de ser bastante incómodo. Prusia lo miraba desde una silla, la cara apoyada en su puño. Había esperado ver a kleine Ita para sonreírle y se sentía decepcionado.

Retiró su rostro de su base, sin por esto dejar de mantenerse inclinado hacia delante, y estiró su mano, cogiendo de entre los dedos del inglés el tenedor. Cortó un cubo del tamaño adecuado para dárselo en la boca, el cual el inglés aceptó en silencio.

Era así siempre, desde que las guerras fueron sumándose unas tras otras y la experiencia les enseñaba que el que hoy es enemigo mañana es aliado, que las batallas pronto acabarían y volverían a ser amigos inseparables, que volvería a reír juntos y los combates serían un recuerdo, Un doloroso recuerdo, eso sí, compartido por compañeros de juerga entre trago y trago.

Inglaterra no pensó en las diferencias entre el trato que él recibía y el que recibían los soldados normales, tan acostumbrado estaba.

Con la servilleta Prusia limpió la comisura de la boca inglesa con cuidado, acariciándolo con la tela. Sus ojos rojos, apacibles, se desviaban hacia los labios ajenos en su labor. Inglaterra lo miraba, con la espalda encorvada y la frente levemente arrugada debido a la mayor altura del otro, lo que lo obligaba a levantar sus cejas junto a su mirada.

Continuó con otro bocado y mientras el británico masticaba llamó su atención.

- ¿Te rindes?-

- No.- Sin dejar de masticar, tragar, recibir.

- Deberías rendirte.- Esta vez Inglaterra lo miró a los ojos al responder.

- No.- Sin alzar la voz. Sin recibir una amenaza, un suspiro o una muestra de impaciencia.

Llamaron a la puerta y Prusia dio permiso para entrar. Un italiano fue empujado al interior. Detrás del asustado italiano septentrional, Romano miraba en otra dirección, dejando a su hermano hablar.

- Prusia…-

- Ja?- Los ojos castaños se desviaron rápida y fugazmente hacia el prisionero.

- E-están listos.-

- Dijo que no.- Feliciano permaneció en la puerta, mirando al inglés interrogativamente.

- Yes, I said "no".- Tragó.- Whatever, your food is delicious. As good as that frog's food.-

Prusia contestó con un "kesesese" al oír tal desplante. Feliciano sonrió a su pesar, aunque continuaba inquieto por lo que la negativa inglesa conllevaba.

- Grazie…-

- Ve, Ita.- Feliciano asintió y salió apresurado, colándose por el lado de su hermano, quien miraba molesto la sonrisa que el teutónico le dedicaba al menor.

- ¿Y tú a quién le sonríes, bastardo?- Prusia contestó adelantando el mentón.

- Te estás pareciendo a ese frog.- Acotó Inglaterra con sinceridad a las palabras italianas.

- Tal vez. Ya vete, Romano o el siguiente país invadido será España. –Con un "imbécil macho patatas debilucho" se alejó el italiano meridional, cerrando la puerta. Prusia volvió la atención al inglés.

- Ten, termina pronto.- El albino ayudó a su prisionero nuevamente, mas con mayor premura que antes.

Le limpió la boca nuevamente y le dio de beber.

- Perdón.- Aún con los dedos del prusiano cerca de su boca, Inglaterra lo miró ceñudo. Se lamió los labios y luego se los secó con la palma de la mano, provocando que la mano ajena se alejara, mas no así el rostro pálido.

- ¿Ah?- El verde y el rojo se sostuvieron mutuamente un momento, antes que el verde viese de un instante a otro el gris del cubrecamas a la altura de sus orbes.

Su cuerpo se encogió al recibir otra puntada en el pecho. Su voz se ahogó en una inhalación profunda; le faltaba el aire con cada bomba que caía en Londres.

Prusia le acarició el cabello junto a su oreja, mirándolo como se mira a un niño dormido. Cuando el inglés perdió el conocimiento le tomó el pulso.

Besó su mejilla y salió de la habitación con la bandeja, saboreando lo que en ella quedaba. La botella la dejó olvidada como obsequio.

+'+'+'+'+

Sus dos trozos de cielo se secaban por no haberlo cerrado en aquellos minutos. Pestañeó, pero la imagen del albino y del rubio no desapareció. Y lo que más maldecía era que la escena lo excitaba.

+'+'+'+'+

Al despertar Prusia estaba a su lado, leyendo uno de los libros de la estantería sentado en su cama. El estaba acostado de lado, esta vez con las manos esposadas a la espalda.

- Así será todas las tardes.- Dejó su libro y lo miró.- Acepta lo grandioso que soy, rinde tus armas y no volverá a suceder.-

- ¿Qué hora es?- La voz de Inglaterra era lastimosa, sin embargo develaba todo su orgullo.

- Las tres de la mañana.- Prusia tenía unas ligeras ojeras que le daban la razón, pero Inglaterra no las veía. A sus oídos llegaba la voz fuerte y un tanto rasposa del teutón.

Cerró sus ojos adormeciéndose nuevamente y tragó saliva.

Prusia, tras dejar el libro en su lugar y mirar a su prisionero un momento, se arrodilló a su lado. El inglés estaba pálido y el cansancio se notaba en la posición apenada de sus cejas, a pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde. Acarició su rostro, mirándolo inexpresivamente. Bajó sus dedos hacia sus labios y los acarició, tacto que Gran Bretaña no rehuyó, en un principio por pereza. Su cuerpo no deseaba realizar movimientos bruscos. Aún así, amparado en esta idea, se dejó hacer. Se sentía maravilloso que alguien le prestase consuelo después que hubiesen bombardeado de un modo tan literal su corazón, pero el Big Ben, aquel que mantenía la marcha de aquel órgano vital, no se detenía y ahora cada latido le dolía enormemente; quería pedir que le acariciase y ejerciese presión sobre su tórax, pero tanto el dolor físico que sentía como el dolor emocional que conllevaría tal petición le bloquearon la lengua. Nunca en la vida le pediría al idiota de las papas aplastadas que lo acariciase; él no necesitaba esa clase de piedad. De verdad. No la necesitaba. No…la…necesitaba.

Durante semanas fue así. Prusia lo acompañaba un rato en la mañana, luego se retiraba a cumplir sus obligaciones y al recuperarse del ataque estaba nuevamente el muchacho albino a su lado. A veces esperaba leyendo; iluminados sus ojos más por el frenesí que le provocaba lo que leía que por la luz; y a veces esperaba en silencio, estado en el que era difícil para el agotado inglés localizar el pálido rostro germano entre las sombras del cuarto cerrado. El cabello blanco se perdía ante su nublada vista y los globos oculares no apoyaban la búsqueda; se notaba apenas el blanco opacado que rodeaba el iris, de un carmesí oscuro.

Búsqueda que con cada día era más conciente; Gran Bretaña lo esperaba. En cuanto abría sus ojos ansiaba encontrar al prusiano y a su silencio, tan antagónico de algún modo a su alegre parloteo mañanero, pero con el que compartía su absoluta confianza en lo que decía, en especial si de alabarse a sí mismo se trataba.

Odiaba eso.

Sin embargo, su compañía era lo único que le quedaba. En aquel espacio ni siquiera los espíritus que en un principio lo visitaban se quedaron. Inglaterra los había expulsado, harto ya de escuchar las malas noticias que le traían y que nunca correspondían al estado actual de Europa.

Fue de este modo que la imagen y la voz de Prusia representaban para el –aunque sus actos y palabras concientes no lo manifestasen- atormentado inglés lo único existente en su vida.

+'+'+'+'+

Vigiladas por el cielo claro –pues el mar y la tierra se negaban a hacerlo- unas manos blancas acariciaban el cuello de un agotado inglés. La camisa abierta en los primeros botones permitía ver el sudor de la nación mayor. El alemán por otra parte, vestía impecablemente.

Sin resistencia.

+'+'+'+'+

- Veinte minutos.- Hoy no era el teutón, sino un soldado cualquiera el que lo empujaba hacia el baño. Ya vería, lo maldeciría, tratándolo así, a él, a Gran Bretaña. El ya había acabado con cien vidas antes que sus abuelos nacieran.

Su cuerpo se movía lentamente a pesar de las horas pasadas desde el ataque aéreo. Tropezó y se apoyó en una puerta con un golpe brusco. Sin precisar ayuda se levantó y continuó su camino.

Francia se sobresaltó. Estaba leyendo cuando alguien golpeó su puerta.

Esperó unos minutos a que alguien entrara, primero en silencio y atención, después con duda. Media hora más tarde lo visitó su primo menor. Le traía una sonrisa.

- Te acompañaré al baño, hermano Francia.-

Le sonrió a su vez, como todas las mañanas desde que el italiano había reemplazado en su labor a Prusia, quien desde hace algunas semanas –era sorprendente que el francés pudiese llevar la cuenta de los días- se ocupaba de otros asuntos.

Aún así, siempre encontraba tiempo para estar con él.

+'+'+'+'+

-Cuando dominemos Inglaterra, dividiremos Europa en federaciones, todas al mando de gente obediente al Führer. Uniremos las islas británicas a los Países Bajos y a tu territorio para su administración. ¿Qué te parece?- Prusia sonreía, su felicidad transmutada en palabras.

Tirado sobre el camastro de su prisionero miraba el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Francia, sentado en el suelo, miró a su amigo con una sonrisa burlonamente preocupada. Se levantó y recostó sobre el cuerpo del prusiano, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho de éste y por debajo del propio.

- Es una idea tentadora, que Inglaterra esté obligado a tenerme a su lado.- Los ojos coquetos del francés se entrecerraron. Prusia acercó una de sus manos a Francia y la deslizó entre sus cabellos. Aún no le decía al francés que su vecino había sido capturado.

- Ese anglosajón sigue siendo importante para ti, kesesesesese.- Ambos sonrieron. –Pero tú tienes sangre germana.-

Acercó su rostro al del rubio y lo besó.

Dos amigos que de un momento a otro ven en su acompañante a la persona deseada. A la misma persona deseada.

Siendo Prusia y Francia, ese juego continuó; el rubio devolviendo el beso y cerrando los ojos se deleitaba con el flirteo habitual del que lo habían privado. Ambos, hombres privados debido al encierro, se desquitaron sin pretensiones, en esa habitación separada del mundo que les prodigaba la mayor intimidad.

No volvió a repetirse. Después de separarse, y de vestirse nuevamente, Francia volvió a su antigua posición, sentándose con cuidado. Fue como si nada hubiese acontecido, como si Prusia no estuviese abotonándose los últimos ojales.

Un secreto de ambos, que nadie podía saber y que negarían de darse acusasiones. Como el que Prusia tenía con Inglaterra. Podían jugar a amarse en medio de la guerra, pero no hacerlo realmente. Jugar mientras ambos esperaban poder dar tal cariño a quien realmente querían dárselo.

Más que ayudarlo a aguantar, ese acto impacientó a Prusia, de modo que cuando lo visitó en la tarde, a ese británico adolorido, cuyas lágrimas secas en el borde de sus ojos lo atraían para probar su sabor, besó éstas. Inglaterra respiraba con dificultad.

Tomó una de las manos inertes y en ella apoyó el rostro, imaginando que era por voluntad del inglés que recibía esa caricia.

- W-what are you doing, bastard?- La voz moría nada más salir de su boca, pero allí estaba. Audible.

Esa reticencia a pesar de estar acabado, a Prusia le fascinaba. Como si el inglés intuyese la cantidad de pilotos alemanes caídos.

Lo obligó a levantar la barbilla sin brusquedad, para admirar la firmeza de su rostro. Prusia podía ser la única luz en la situación de Inglaterra, pero el inglés aún recordaba que era su enemigo, por muy amable que hubiese sido con él.

El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles.

Pero el temporal amainaba.

Prusia le desabrochó la camisa sucia -una de las dos que le habían destinado- y el pantalón, todavía sosteniendo su barbilla. Aquella fierecilla indomable que debía mantener esposada o ya habría escapado de algún modo. Desde la clavícula descendió, deslizando sus dedos blancos por los moretones que el británico se auto inflingía sin saberlo al caer y chocar con los objetos de la habitación cuando los infartos lo atacaban imprevistamente.

- Tienes muchas heridas.- Sus ojos continuaban fascinados por las manchas oscuras. -El grandioso yo podría ayudarte… si me lo permites.- Había llegado a la entrepierna ajena, la que acarició mirando a los ojos verdes. Inglaterra se ladeó, sin que su posición de costado y recogida terminase con el contacto.

- Podrás tener una relativa libertad.- Prusia se recostó a su lado para hablarle al oído. –Y el tiempo para elegirme y rendirte.-

- No, ya te lo dije.- Pero no le exigió que se detuviera. Prusia le bajó un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente para aumentar la fuerza del agarre e incrementar la velocidad del movimiento, lo que provocó los jadeos del inglés.

- Nein?- Su voz parecía tener una advertencia.

Una queja en voz baja y el estremecer del cuerpo anglosajón fueron la respuesta. Con los dedos húmedos Prusia pretendió introducirlos en la entrada del inglés, pero el joven de ojos jade, sin importarle el golpe, rodó hasta caer.

- Go out.- Prusia lo miró, allí tirado en el piso, con los pantalones caídos, los ojos cerrados y las cejas fruncidas.

- Raus!- Repitió el rubio, esta vez en alemán.

El mayor de los hermanos alemanes se levantó. Al salir, y mientras pensaba que el alemán de Inglaterra era algo aterrador, vio por el rabillo del ojo como el inglés se esforzaba en incorporarse.

+'+'+'+'+

¿Por qué le mostraban esto? El prusiano pretendía obtener con éste movimiento la absoluta rendición francesa y también la británica; ya no más grupos aislados que importunasen a sus tropas. Y poseer el cuerpo de esa fiera. Del león que Inglaterra realmente era.

No podía ver como su mejor amigo trataba de ese modo el cuerpo que él deseaba desde hace tanto. Una insanidad, ¡si sabía lo que sentía por el inglés! Prusia ya principiaba a desvestir al británico y a sí mismo. La circulación de los brazos de Inglaterra se cortaba bajo su propio peso. Prusia introdujo sus dedos en la boca ajena.

¿Cuántas veces había sucedido igual en los últimos días? Inglaterra se dejó hacer. Había cedido. Frente a Prusia había cedido, sin saber que todo ese tiempo alguien, de haberlo querido, podría haberlo observado, como muchas veces hizo el prusiano y como ahora hacían las tres personas en aquella habitación colindante a la suya. El panel negro.

Cuando los dedos de Prusia por fin entraron a donde hasta entonces el de ojos verdes no le había permitido, sus labios en una sonrisa dejaron escapar una exhalación de satisfacción más notoria que el suave quejido inglés al notar la estrechez y humedad de éste.

Italia se retiró de la habitación luego de susurrar al oído una petición a Alemania, quien pensó un momento con la apariencia de estar tomando una decisión que le desagradaba para después responder al italiano.

Al irse Italia, Alemania descruzó los brazos y se acercó al dueño de los ojos que seguían la escena desesperados pero silentes. Había dejado escapar a Italia del Norte para que no siguiese viendo algo que hacía sufrir su corazón; Veneciano siempre fue más sensible a esas cosas. Pero el alemán no podía negar que le dolía ver a su hermano de ese modo, disfrutando del cuerpo de la isla mientras él no podía hacer más que ocultarle su sentir.

- Te daremos cinco minutos con él. Convéncelo de firmar la rendición y los dejaremos.- "Aunque no parece querer escapar en este momento."

Francia continuaba mirando al par de amantes; el inglés estaba ahora boca abajo y su rostro describía todo el placer que sentía a pesar de su estado deplorable; su boca con sus labios resecos levemente separados dejaban escapar suaves pero perceptibles gemidos mientras el prusiano se introducía en él. Si Inglaterra hubiese sospechado que el francés lo observaba no habría exclamado el nombre de Prusia tan de repente ni se hubiese retorcido como lo hizo cuando su cuerpo sintió su propia descarga. Si el prusiano intentaba usarlo en su contra a futuro, lo negaría todo, mas sabía que ambos se amaban aunque fingiesen no hacerlo. Aunque fingiesen que fingían hacerlo, aunque ambos fuesen seres que se preocuparían de sí mismos. El prusiano no se molestaría por eso.

No fue necesario que Francia respondiese. Alemania se dobló sobre sí mismo y cayó de rodillas, luchando por respirar.

Prusia no estaba mejor, a pesar que igual se veía afectado aunque en menor medida. Inglaterra lo vio; los ojos apretados, respirando profundo. Con cada bocanada de aire le dolía el pecho. El teutón salió del inglés para poder recuperarse.

Francia se levantó y a su lado se abrió la puerta. Italia Veneciano le apuntó con un arma y con movimientos de la misma le dio a entender que se juntase a la pared. El menor se acercó al cuerpo del inconciente alemán, siendo el rechinido de sus botas contra las baldosas del suelo lo único que el mayor podía oír. Francia no notó en que momento se le aproximó, sólo que le desprendían las esposas y le ponían en la mano un manojo de llaves.

- Daré la alarma en dos minutos, ve~. Suerte.- Se fue cuando Francia, sin pedirle explicaciones a su primo, ya cruzaba aquel pasillo que conectaba con la habitación del inglés, quien se sobresaltó al oírlo y se sonrojó –además de enojarse- cuando distinguió el rostro –menos cuidado de lo habitual- del gabacho. Francia no se detuvo a pensar; le arregló la ropa y lo sacó casi a rastras del lugar –Inglaterra apenas caminaba- ignorando la mirada entre molesta y sufriente de su mal amigo, de quien no tuvo consideración y con un "merci" le robó la chaqueta. Con la de Alemania se camufló él mismo.

Veneciano cumplió con el tiempo que les concedió y retuvo la información de que Berlín había sido bombardeada. En la confusión, ambas naciones escaparon del control enemigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Extra:**

Una última mirada antes de que su vecino lo sacase de su prisión. Los ojos rojos decían lo mismo que los suyos; la traición al otro, la lealtad no vista.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones:**

Bloody, Bloody beard bastard: _puto, puto bastardo barbón._

That wine bastard!: _¡Ese bastardo del vino!_

Frog: _Rana._

Yes, I said "no". Whatever, your food is delicious. As good as that frog's food: _Sí, dije que "no". __Cómo sea, tu comida es deliciosa. Tan buena como la de esa rana._

W-what are you doing, bastard?: _¿Q-qué haces, bastardo?_

Go out: _Sal de aquí._

**Italiano:**

Grazie: _Gracias._

**Alemán:**

Nein: _No._

Guten morgen: _Buenos días._

Ja: _Sí._

Kleine: _Pequeño._

Raus!: _¡Fuera!_

**Francés.**

Mon ami: _Amigo mío._

Merci: _Gracias._


End file.
